No Need Roses for Her
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Untuk melamar seorang gadis padang pasir, bukan mawar yang kaubutuhkan. Untuk faria-san.


A/N: Errr… saya buat ini sebagai kado untuk **fariacchi**-san yang ultah 7 Desember. Tapi sepertinya tidak memuaskan karena tidak terlalu sesuai dengan rikuesnya T_T Maaf ya, faria-san (;_;)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**~No Need Roses for Her~**

#

#

Temari membuka mata. Dia menoleh ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan jarum jam telah menunjuk angka enam dan dua belas. Gadis itu—_wanita_ itu—bangkit, meregangkan tubuh sebentar, kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menuju ke jendela, lalu menarik tirainya sehingga sinar matahari kini memenuhi kamar itu. Kemudian ia membuka daun jendela dan menghirup segarnya udara pagi di Konoha.

Selama beberapa saat ia bertopang dagu di bibir jendela, menikmati hembusan angin pagi nan sejuk. Ia manjakan matanya dengan pemandangan hijau tanaman-tanaman di depannya, yang beberapa masih dibasahi embun di dedaunannya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat merasakan keindahan pagi khas Konoha yang menenteramkan hati—sesuatu yang mustahil ditemukannya di kampung halamannya yang gersang.

Meski begitu, tentu saja Temari tidak pernah melupakan tanah kelahirannya itu. Di lubuk hatinya, dia selalu menyimpan kerinduan yang dalam terhadap Sunagakure. Dia sudah lama tidak pulang ke sana—delapan bulan, tepatnya. Semenjak hari pertama ia menyandang nama Nyonya Nara Shikamaru, dia belum pernah kembali ke tempat asalnya itu. Di sini dia sibuk mendampingi suaminya dalam berbagai misi, selain itu dia sering membantu Kurenai menjaga anak Asuma. Dia juga harus "kursus menjadi istri yang baik" bersama mertuanya, Nara Yoshino.

Pokoknya susah sekali mencari waktu untuk pulang ke Suna!

Temari menghela napas, kemudian memutar kepalanya ke kanan. Di pinggir jendela itu, terdapat sebuah benda yang selalu menjadi pengobat kerinduannya terhadap Suna. Jika sedang didera _homesick _parah, dia akan memandangi benda itu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Saat ini juga sama. Tangannya terulur, meraih benda tersebut. Temari sungguh tak pernah bosan memandanginya.

"Gadis padang pasir memang tidak pantas dilamar dengan bunga," kekehnya geli. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika otaknya mengulang kembali kenangan itu…

~ooo~

**Satu tahun yang lalu.**

Sudah tiga bulan ini negara Kaze—khususnya Sunagakure—dilanda kemarau yang tidak biasa, yang menyebabkan hujan sama sekali tidak turun. Biasanya hujan tetap ada, meskipun jarang. Sekarang ini keadaannya benar-benar kering dan gersang di desa padang pasir tersebut.

Persediaan air semakin menipis di sana, membuat ternak-ternak—sumber mata pencaharian utama bagi penduduk non-shinobi di Sunagakure—menjadi kurus kering dan kotor sehingga sulit dijual atau disembelih. Hal ini membuat roda perekonomian Sunagakure merosot drastis dan kesejahteraan rakyat menurun.

Gaara Sang Kazekage telah meminta bantuan ke Kepala Negara Kaze, tetapi apa yang didapat tidaklah sebanding dengan yang diharapkan. Pemerintah pusat tidak bisa mendistribusikan bantuan hanya untuk Sunagakure, sementara wilayah negara Kaze yang lain juga membutuhkan pertolongan yang sama. Akhirnya Gaara mengirim surat permohonan bantuan pangan ke Konoha. Hokage saat itu—Naruto—tentu saja mengabulkannya tanpa status utang, sebab dia tidak mau mengutangi Suna yang sedang dalam masa sulit itu.

Gaara melarang pihak Konoha mengantar bantuan itu ke Suna karena merasa sudah terlalu berutang budi. Sebagai gantinya, Sang Kazekage pun mengirim beberapa shinobi di bawah pimpinan Temari untuk mengambil bantuan tersebut di Konoha.

Setibanya di sana, mereka disambut oleh Nara Shikamaru yang rupanya ditugaskan Hokage untuk mengurus hal ini.

"Kenapa sih aku harus selalu berurusan denganmu kalau ke Konoha," ujar Temari setengah mengeluh ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Aku juga heran," balas Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya yang biasa. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana. "Hokage memerintahkan agar hari ini kau dan rombonganmu beristirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh tiga hari perjalanan kemari. Besok pagi kami akan memberikan bantuan pangan itu."

Para shinobi Suna yang menyertai Temari pun segera pergi menuju penginapan, meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru berdua.

"Mau makan dango?" Shikamaru menawarkan. Mendengar itu, Temari tergelak.

"Rupanya kau sudah bisa bermanis-manis dengan perempuan?" ejek Temari bercanda. "Tentu aku mau, asal kau yang bayar," tandasnya penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru. Kemudian mereka melangkah menuju kedai dango.

~ooo~

"Bagaimana keadaan di Suna? Apa parah sekali?"

"Tidak seburuk itu," sahut Temari sambil mengunyah dango. "Tapi kalau kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu seminggu lagi, mungkin keadaannya sudah berbeda."

Shikamaru meminum tehnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, iklim sedang tidak stabil," ujarnya. "Di Konoha juga sama. Kadang terik, kadang hujan deras. Kudengar negara-negara lain pun mengalami hal serupa."

"Aku hanya berharap kemarau ini segera berakhir. Gaara sudah mempertimbangkan tentang pengungsian sementara, tapi…" Temari tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pandangannya menerawang, pertanda dirinya sedang berpikir.

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia ragu warga sipil Suna akan mau pindah jika kemarau ini tidak segera berakhir. Kau tahu kan, kami penduduk Sunagakure mempunyai ikatan yang sangat kuat terhadap desa kami itu. Meskipun hanya ada matahari dan pasir di sana, kami sangat mencintai Sunagakure. Kami tak akan semudah itu pindah ke tempat lain, walaupun tempat itu memiliki salju, laut, bunga dan rumput," Temari berhenti sebentar untuk meneguk teh. "Coba kaubayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau kau harus pindah dari Konoha."

Gadis itu mengambil dangonya yang ketiga dan memakannya dengan lahap. Selama sesaat, Temari berkonsentrasi pada dangonya itu, sebelum ia menyadari sikap Shikamaru yang aneh. Pemuda berambut nanas itu memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan keseriusan yang hanya muncul ketika dia sedang bertarung atau main shogi.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya curiga. "Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Aku mau tanya," akhirnya Shikamaru buka mulut. "Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki dari luar Suna yang mengajakmu menikah, tapi dengan syarat kau harus tinggal di tempat asal laki-laki itu? Apakah kau akan menerima lamarannya?"

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa, ya," komentarnya setengah mengejek. "Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutmu, meskipun itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang bisa kautanyakan di dunia ini."

"Sudahlah, jawab saja. Tidak usah cerewet begitu," tukas Shikamaru, kembali pada sikap cueknya.

Temari memandangnya dengan mata datar.

"Kutarik lagi kata-kataku tentang kau yang sudah tumbuh dewasa," katanya sambil memutar mata. Shikamaru tidak merespon—dia malah mengambil satu tusuk dango dan memakannya. Temari menghela napas sebal, lalu mengucapkan satu kata,

"Tergantung."

Shikamaru menatapnya.

"Tergantung," ulang Temari. "Jika aku merasa laki-laki itu tidak pantas menjadi suamiku, tentu aku akan menolaknya. Tapi jika aku merasa dia pantas, aku mungkin bersedia memenuhi permintaannya, asalkan dia juga memenuhi permintaanku."

"Merepotkan," adalah kata yang refleks keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Temari memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal bersamanya di luar Suna, asalkan dia bisa memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku tidak merasa jauh dari Suna."

Terdengar helaan napas Shikamaru.

"Dasar perempuan," pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar laki-laki," balas Temari, kembali memutar mata.

~ooo~

Keesokan paginya.

Temari baru saja keluar dari penginapan tempatnya bermalam ketika ia melihat sosok yang sudah amat dikenalnya bersandar di dinding bangunan penginapan itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, lalu mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hei," sapa Temari dengan nada heran. "Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah di sini? Bukankah pemberian bantuan itu baru akan dilakukan jam sepuluh nanti?"

"Aku di sini bukan karena itu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Lalu?" keheranan Temari belum juga hilang. Shikamaru berhenti bersandar, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Temari. Dia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan serius yang membuat jengah.

"Ada apa sih?" Temari mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Menurutmu, apa aku laki-laki yang pantas untukmu?"

Hening.

Lama.

"Kau… bilang apa tadi?" Temari sama sekali tak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya?" nada suara Shikamaru mulai kembali seperti biasa—malas dan cuek. Tapi melihat Temari yang terlihat masih sangat terkejut, akhirnya Shikamaru menarik napas dan mengulangi dengan serius, "Menurutmu, apa aku laki-laki yang pantas untukmu?"

Temari tetap diam. Entah bagaimana, semua kata-kata sinis dan argumen-argumen yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika bicara dengan pemuda ini lenyap begitu saja.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu membungkuk mengambil kantung kertas cokelat besar yang diletakkannya di dekat kakinya. Rupanya tadi Temari luput melihatnya.

Dia mengangsurkan bungkusan itu kepada Temari.

"Apa ini?" akhirnya Temari bisa bersuara lagi.

"Buka saja."

Dengan perasaan berdebar yang aneh, Temari menerima bungkusan tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget.

"I—ini…"

"Apakah itu cukup untuk mengingatkanmu pada Suna jika aku memintamu menikah denganku dan tinggal di Konoha?"

Temari tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam kantung kertas tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah kaktus mini yang ditaruh di pot kecil. Puncak kaktus itu berbunga merah yang bentuknya mirip sekali dengan bentuk kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Dari mana kaudapatkan ini?" tanpa Temari sadari, ia berbisik saat menanyakan itu.

"Yah… sejujurnya, aku sudah lama memesannya pada Toko Bunga Yamanaka."

Temari masih memandangi kaktusnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menatap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum mengejek seperti biasa, "Rupanya otak jeniusmu itu mengarahkanmu untuk tidak melamar gadis padang pasir dengan bunga mawar, ya? Tetapi dengan kaktus?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak romantis," ujar Temari setengah menggerutu. Ia mengulum senyum sebelum menyambung, "Tapi aku sendiri bukan wanita romantis kok."

"Itu artinya aku pantas untukmu, kan?" sambar Shikamaru cepat.

Temari melirik kaktus di tangannya, lalu kembali memandang Shikamaru,

"Kau serius mau mengajakku menikah? Pacaran saja tidak, berkencan juga tidak. Dan apa kaupikir kita sudah saling mengenal dengan baik?"

"Memangnya itu perlu?" Shikamaru memasukkan lagi kedua tangannya ke saku. "Kalau kita menikah, kita bisa berpacaran selama sisa hidup kita, dan tentunya bisa lebih saling mengenal."

Tak pelak, tawa meluncur dari mulut Temari.

"Kau memang tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan, ya," gumamnya geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau mengatakan kata-kata tadi dengan lebih romantis, pasti banyak wanita yang terpesona."

Meski terlihat santai, sebenarnya hati Temari sangat tersentuh oleh kata-kata Shikamaru yang terkesan sangat polos itu.

"Jadi?" Shikamaru menuntut. Namun Temari tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memasukkan kembali kaktus itu ke kantung kertas, lalu berkata kalem, "Sebaiknya siapkan lagi otak jeniusmu itu untuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan kaukatakan kepada Gaara dan Kankurou."

Shikamaru tertegun sesaat, lalu tersenyum dengan caranya yang khas.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," gerutunya, lalu menggandeng tangan Temari menuju tempat di mana bantuan akan diberikan.

~ooo~

Temari tertawa sendiri setelah usai mengingat-ngingat kenangan itu. Sungguh suatu lamaran yang bisa dibilang bodoh, tetapi unik dan tak terlupakan.

Seunik kaktus mini yang selalu menjadi obat rindunya akan Suna.

Temari masih memandangi kaktus itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali meletakkannya di tempat semula. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka dan suaminya muncul sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana misimu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Temari pun tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, menyadari bahwa Shikamaru pasti sangat lelah setelah tiga hari ini menjalankan misi. Ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela, melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati keindahan pagi Konoha.

"Hei," panggil Shikamaru. Temari menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru sedang menatapnya dari tempat tidur.

"Apa?"

"Pulanglah."

Temari terkesiap.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Pulanglah," ulang Shikamaru. "Pulanglah ke Suna."

Temari tidak bereaksi.

"Sebatang kaktus mini tentu tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa rindumu pada kampung halamanmu. Pulanglah ke Suna selama beberapa hari, lalu kembalilah ke sini."

Bibir Temari melengkung, membentuk senyuman mengejeknya yang biasa.

"Setelah delapan bulan, kau baru mengatakannya. Kadang-kadang aku bingung kau ini jenius atau bodoh," ujarnya enteng. "Terima kasih atas tawaran yang menggiurkan itu, tapi kurasa untuk saat ini kaktusmu sudah cukup."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Temari mengangguk sambil beringsut ke tempat tidur, lalu duduk di tepinya. "Sakura bilang, wanita yang sedang hamil sebaiknya tidak bepergian terlalu jauh."

Shikamaru melongo sesaat, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kekagetan yang sangat kentara.

"Kau…?"

Temari hanya tersenyum jahil.

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
